


VIXEN DXD

by REX3810



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REX3810/pseuds/REX3810
Summary: Yasaka the milf with the biggest breasts of DXD needs to have fun, but found more than she was looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT OWNER OR CREATOR OF THE CHARACTERS OF HIGH SCHOOL DXD.

It was a quiet night in Kyoto home of the Yokai fraction, which had contact with the Shinto fraction.  
-A quiet night- said a beautiful woman with blond hair tied in a ponytail that reached below her waist, eyes the same color as her hair, dressed in a yellow kimono that left her shoulders exposed, a golden obi with a black skin with golden skulls and a voluptuous body that many would think was a star of adult movies.  
Adding the pair of fox ears on his head and the 9 beautiful tails protruding above his butt.  
Really a unique beauty in this world.  
Yasaka leader of the yokai fraction, single mother and a whole milf was outside her room watching the moon.  
While doing this he began to remember the events of a few weeks ago, the attack of khaos brigade on her and her fraction and the help of the alliance of the 3 biblical fractions. I was very grateful with the help of the sekiryuutei and her group, what they had done for her and her daughter, I wanted to thank them for what they had done but unfortunately they had to leave.  
A shame  
But the funny thing is that his daughter had had her first crush on the sekiryuutei, she found these events tender and fun.  
Maybe in the future I would have to call it nut.  
-¨Fufufufufu that fun¨¨ -Yasaka thought funny about the situation.  
Retiring to his office to re-verify certain points of the alliance, upon arrival he could see all the paperwork that accumulated for days. Taking a breath he thought.  
"I haven't had a little fun for a while," Yasaka thought wistfully.  
Being a mother and leader of a whole fraction did not give her much time, she hardly had it to relax and take a breath.  
Seeing that it was too much and did not have the humor or desire to do so, he decided to withdraw from there while thinking  
-¨¨ I think I need something to relax, I spend too much time working I need to relax even if it's only one night¨¨-yasaka thought it was not a bad idea to do, after all it would only be one night.  
With that in mind he proceeded to verify that his daughter was asleep and that there were guards protecting her, with that in mind he went to the room.  
When he arrived opening the door without making a noise, he leaned out to see his daughter sleeping peacefully with her sleepwear. When he saw this, he could only smile when he saw that his daughter would not wake up until tomorrow. Closing the door slowly and quietly he proceeded to go out tonight to have a little fun, when he arrived he saw that there were some guards and went to them to give them instructions not to let anyone pass and put a barrier for safety, not having any patience at this moment, I use his inhuman strength to start running at high speed to get as fast as possible.  
Upon arriving in the city he proceeded to hide his ears and tails and start looking for some way to release his stress and relax as well as possible. During the course, she saw that she was very attentive, not that she blamed them and it was not the first time, she knew that she was very beautiful and always received courtships, compliments and invitations from many high-ranking beings, but in the end she rejected them since They were only looking for her because of her power, status or her body.  
In the end everyone was looking for the same thing, it was depressing and boring.  
"How simple they are" he thought boredly.  
At the moment he was looking for a place to have some tea and relax, that would help him think better. Already found a good tea place was postponed to take time for reflection.  
"There really is nothing good I can do to relax, the only thing left would be to go to the hot springs but I do that frequently, gambling? Mmm, they don't call me much attention either, ”Yasaka thought when she saw no ideas for her night ....... all she had left was .......  
"And if allowed, it would be just for one night nothing serious like that" - thought Yasaka seeing that maybe it was not a bad idea to have sex, it has been a long time since he did it and it would serve to release stress.  
"Well ... I guess it does not sound so bad ....... it will also be a night nothing more" - Yasaka thought again with the strongest idea.  
"Well here we go" - Yasaka thought as she went to pay for her tea and to go find the cliff for her fun.  
Already leaving the premises he prepared to look for his companion tonight, he had to choose it carefully since he did not want it to be someone who tired so quickly.  
He was walking around the city looking everywhere looking for the possible candidates, but he realized that it would be more difficult than I imagine.  
"It sounded so easy in my head 5 minutes ago," he thought annoyingly.  
-Sorry are you looking for something by chance? -He heard a male voice behind her which turned to see who it was, the person who spoke to him was a man between 21, 25 even 28 years old, spiky black hair accompanied by dark blue eyes, his fractions were from someone who could be considered at a better time in human life and his physique was like an Olympic swimmer or even an adonis.  
Seeing this, yasaka couldn't help smiling when she saw all this.  
"It seems that luck smiles at me," Yasaka thought when she finished eating with her eyes at the man, who didn't miss his eyes.  
-Oh sorry, don't worry, I just looked for something, I speak with a little yasaka.  
\- I see and you found it? - Asked the man while smiling at him.  
-if I did ..... excuse me what is your name? -ask yasaka to the man in front of her.  
-Uzhio taiga and you beautiful-returned the question the now named taiga.  
-Yasaka… ..Just yasaka want honey-she answer while giving him a flirtatious wink.  
-Beautiful name .... tell me what were you looking for that you have already found? -Asked Taiga already knowing the answer or giving the idea.  
-Something to have fun tonight, I am a mother with homework and I need some relaxation you should when-she answer yasaka with a smile.  
-Are you right, a little relaxation is not bad for anyone ... and tell me what kind of fun you speak? -Taiga asked again with false interest.  
"It seems he already knows it but he is doing the one who doesn't", he thought in a funny way yasaka.  
-I don't know, tell me-yasaka approached the young man only to kiss him in a slow act that surprised taiga a little but did not last long since the kiss returned.  
The people who saw them could only glare at Taiga for kissing such a woman.  
"Well, I'm glad you found her," Taiga replied after breaking the kiss.  
-Fufú thank you and tell me now what? -Yasaka question suggestively.  
-Before that I want to make a proposal and it will be even more fun -said taiga with a complicit smile.  
-And what is it? -Asked Yasaka again this time more interested in what she would say.  
\- Would you like to shoot a porn video? - Taiga asked with a big smile.  
-Porno? -Asked confused yasaka, had heard is word but did not remember what it meant.  
-If it is where people record themselves having sex they upload it to the internet where many people can see it and earn money with this, the most famous become porn stars would be the same as celebrities of television, music, cinema and others.-Taiga replied without lose his big smile thinking that he would call the idea of entering the world of porn.  
-Just for taxing me having sex? -Asked yasaka a little less confused this time.  
-If there are different genres within this as a couple, threesomes, quartets, orgies, gangbangs, hidden camera, cosplay of bunnies and others, public sex and a few more.-I mention taiga seeing that Yasaka was thinking about it.  
-Mmmm porn industry eh ....- I mention yasaka interested  
-Yes, what do you think of the idea? .- Taiga said as she smiled at him, thinking that she was going to convince her to do so.  
I had to admit that it was interesting to some extent, although other important figures could see her doing improper things I doubted it, they didn't focus much on human affairs since it wasn't important for which she believed they knew this.  
She could also take advantage of this to gain profits and influence in the human world since it was seen that it was an industry where millions were earned a week, a little different from nightclubs.  
He had decided, he would create his own website to upload videos of her either having sex, masturbating or doing something erotic.  
Fun and easy money, what else could you ask for?  
¨¨ Maybe I should invite other people, they might be interested in the idea¨¨-yasaka thought of other people who might be interested in this and already had some candidates.  
-It is ok to make a video with you ... but with a condition -said yasaka making a decision.  
-Of course, just dila-taiga said with a triumphant smile to see that he had achieved.  
I want you to help me create my own page for adults where I can upload my videos and that of other girls -said yasaka with a big smile, seeing that I already had a way of having fun in his spare time.  
-Hooo ..... sounds interesting ... and tell me .... could I go out on them? -Asked Taiga raising an eyebrow but still smiling.  
-If you impress me today with pleasure I will allow it, if not ...... well ...... you will have to settle for taxing the videos -said yasaka with a malicious smile and only increased when he saw him shiver with what He said.  
¨¨ Shit ..... that would be bullshit ..... I could say no but .....- in that he gave once more another look at yasaka's body, seeing that it was the perfect body of a milf and I wouldn't have another chance like this.  
¨¨It is all or nothing, I will have to give it my all¨¨-he thought resolutely without any hesitation or having the idea of losing this match.  
The good thing that came a little prepared for these cases.  
-Excellent ... well, I think it's time to start ..... what did you have in mind? -Asked yasaka with interest.  
-Well since this is his debut ...... let's go to my apartment, since I don't have the keys to the office where we tax -he said, frowning irritated, since he had forgotten that he did not have a few copies he would have He put a place and saw that the best option would be his apartment.  
The hotels were good but I felt that this must be something big and special, not every day you encounter such a goddess.  
-Of course your guides ...... honey ...- yasaka said while winking  
"Well, let's go," he said as he began to walk with her at his side which he saw the opportunity to put his hand on his waist and bring him closer to him.  
Yasaka didn't bother in the slightest and kept walking as if nothing happened, As for him he caressed her waist slowly.  
Already seeing that they were arriving at the apartment he decided to start things to which he left his hand on his waist and move on to his butt which he began to score without twilight.  
Yasaka took a look at which he just smiled while this time he squeezed his butt.  
-Aahh ......- He let out a light sigh as he continued walking ignoring his surroundings.  
Arriving at the hotel lovi the receptionist greeted them kindly while blushing at the beauty that entered the building and this winked as he headed for the elevator. Already arriving at this taiga I press the button the last button of the elevator given to understand that he lived in the Pent-house. When the taiga door closed, he attracted a tongue kiss to Yasaka, who took it off guard but returned it with great force, so many repressed years of sexual frustration and its times of heat had taken its toll. They were like this until the door opened to which they quickly headed to the penthouse door and opened it.  
While they were inside they continued a few more minutes kissing until Taiga decided to end it.  
-Wait a moment here, let me fix some things in my room-he said as he quickly caught his breath.  
-Don't want to- she answer yasaka also catching her breath.  
Taking a quick kiss taiga went to fix some things to his room, leaving her alone decided to take a look at the penthouse that in his opinion was luxurious.  
"They must pay you very well if you have all this," he thought when he saw everything the apartment had.  
Seeing that looking at the house would not be enough to spy on a taiga so that to see what he was doing, arriving at his room, he could see through the grill of the door that he was accommodating some cameras in certain specific places.  
“I see, he must be accommodating everything for the video,” thought Yasaka when he saw this.  
I was really excited and excited about this, the idea that millions of people saw her having sex was very stimulating.  
¨¨Fufufu and to think that he had a fetish for exhibitionism¨ ¨ thought Yasaka ironically.  
She the leader of a whole fraction, known to all the leaders of the other fractions, watching her fuck like a whore.  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard taiga speak inside the room.  
-How are you guys today I bring you a special video since tonight I am going to fuck a very sexy milf, right now she is in the room waiting for right now I will bring her to the room and I will see that it occurs to me to bring her here, but I will wait a minute-I finish talking taiga leaving the room pleasant was his surprise when yasaka was out of the room, was about to speak until it was ahead of him.  
-Listen to everything ... ... tell me what you had planned for my "paper"? -Asked yasaka expectantly.  
-wow about a single mother who needs some" love "-he said as he gave her a sly smile. To which yasaka just laughed while denying the funny head.  
he said as he walked past her and entered the room with taiga following her.  
-Thanks for the taiga-kun hospitality but it wasn't necessary -said yasaka pretending a shame as they both sat on the bed.  
"Quiet yasaka-san is nothing," said Taiga with a smile as she put one of her arms on her shoulder.  
-I think it was a bad idea this should go my daughter is home alone-said with a farce concern that sounded very convincing.  
"I have to admit that he is very good at acting," thought Taiga, impressed by his way of acting.  
-Quiet will be fine, you also need to relax, right? Better enjoy it - I speak while stroking his shoulder slowly, but with the intention of lowering the revealing kimono he was wearing.  
\- I ........ well .... I guess what a term to speak when Taiga brought her to a passionate kiss slowly.  
Yasaka did not resist and returned the kiss slowly.  
They continued kissing slowly for a few more minutes until they separated by the lack of air, catching their breath again kissed slowly and passionately but this time having a duel of tongues.  
Taiga seeing that it was time to increase things stopped the kiss for yasaka's confusion over this action.  
"Come sit on my lap," said Taiga with a whisper that she heard.  
Obeying she settled in such a way that he was behind her and allowed her to feel the large lump that was hidden in her pants.  
¨¨Not bad, but it was to be expected¨-yasaka supposed to feel the bulge against his butt, it would be something strange that being in this job you had .... a knife instead of a sword or spear.  
-Aahh ....- she groaned when he felt like taiga began to kiss and nibble on his neck-aaaahhh!  
"Damn that big and soft don't even fit in my hand," he thought as he continued to play with yasaka's breasts on his kimono and kissed her neck.  
-Aahh! yes more please aaahhh!-yasaka moaned with her eyes closed.  
-With pleasure yasaka-san-replied taiga with a smile while releasing her huge breasts from the kimono.  
¨¨Wow¨¨ was all he could say when he saw those huge, soft breasts outdoors, his light pink nipples prompted him to suck them but he still couldn't do that, not yet.  
When Yasaka saw the dumbfounded he could only smile triumphantly, he will not be the first or the last to stay in state for his breasts.  
-What are you waiting for ? Quick do what you want with them, they are yours tonight -said yasaka in a seductive tone.  
Coming out of his stupor, he started playing with those great melons again, which caused slight moans to come out of yasaka's mouth.  
-Aahh! Yes, delicious! Aahh!!-she moaned with a smile, I have not felt these emotions for a long time and she was enjoying it like never before. His body began to have a slight layer of sweat and his lower areas began to get wet.  
-Let's go! Suck them!-Yasaka pleaded, making him slow was not bad but he felt that they were going very slow and began to despair a little.  
Taiga smiled at the supplication and proceeded to suck her right breast while pinching her left nipple.  
-Aaaahhh !!! Yes! so long !!! aaahhh !!! - yasaka moaned with a smile on his face and eyes closed, while his right hand caressed his head and his left helped him to feel his left chest.  
He was thus exchanging between right and left, sucking and pinching between both breasts the lower area of yasaka is already wetter than before and his mind clouded even more with lust.  
It touches my whisper taiga in his ear, getting out of bed to start undressing.  
Yasaka licked her lips when she saw the man in front of her, a pack of six, worked legs, arms with good muscles not too big or too small, like her strong pecs and finally her large 8.5-inch member that was kept and He was dying to have it inside his mouth, vagina.  
-And ? What are you waiting for, bitch? -asked Taiga, standing in front of her while she was masturbating her penis.  
-Fufufu that darling-with his left hand began to masturbate the taiga penis while giving slight licks to the tip of the penis which caused Taiga to sigh towards the ceiling. Yasaka licked his penis from top to bottom while massaging his balls when he saw the limb covered in his saliva she started to put the taiga member into his mouth starting to give him a blowjob.  
-Uff (sigh) if so (sigh) suck it slut-spoke between taiga sighs when feeling yasaka's hot and wet mouth on his cock.  
Yasaka shook her head from front to front swallowing her penis impressively for someone who hadn't had sex in years.  
-Aaarrgg shit !!! - shouted taiga to feel like yasaka gave him a deep throat, I look down just to see that yasaka had swallowed his entire penis and it winked at him,  
It lasted about 30 seconds when she released her penis from her throat to get some air.  
-Wow your mouth is spectacular! - He let out a little cry again when he felt 2 large pillows on his limb, looking down again, saw how yasaka put his penis between her breasts giving him a titfuck that he would never forget.  
He moved her breasts up and down to give Taiga more pleasure, which worked by seeing that her legs were trembling with signs of losing her balance from feeling such pleasure.  
-¨¨Fufufu was obvious that my tits are one of the best in the world¨¨-it sounded arrogant but it was true, her breasts were the most coveted in the supernatural world competing with aphrodite (shuumatsu no valkirye) of the Greek pantheon and the archangel Gabriel from the fraction of heaven.  
-Aahh !! shit !! they see me-  
"Not yet," yasaka interrupted abruptly and seriously, removing her breasts from the taiga member preventing her from running over her.  
-Aahh (sigh) aahh (sigh) why? - Taiga asked confused between sighs by the action of yasaka.  
-It is not obvious ? I want to save your resistance for the real action -yasaka said already standing but with her breasts out of her kimono  
She began to remove the black skin she wore on her kimono and start releasing her obi. Upon completing this he opened his kimono in such a way that his body was seen being released from some prison.  
¨¨What an incredible body ..... and it is natural¨¨-he thought astonished to see the naked body of yasaka, smooth and turned legs, his crotch had a small bush of blond pubic beauty, a flat and soft belly , wide hips worthy of a mature like her, her huge breasts cup H that were shaken with the breath of this, her beautiful and seductive face, her blond hair tied in a ponytail that came below her butt and finally her Amazing bubble-shaped butt asking to be whipped.  
Everything about her was perfect.  
-It's time for the show -said yasaka in a mischievous way while she was pulling taiga to the bed to start crawling towards which her breasts were shaken are her movements.  
Yasaka climbed on top of taiga placing one hand on her breastplate while with the other she positioned her penis at the entrance of her already wet vagina.  
"Time to have fun," said Yasaka, introducing the taiga penis into her vagina.  
-AAAAHHHH !!!! YYYYEEEEESSSSS !!!!! FINALLY!!!!! - yasaka groaned with her eyes open and a big smile on her face. After such a long time I would have sex again.  
-Aarrg shit that tight !!! - growling taiga to feel the tight, hot and wet of the vagina of yasaka, but it was expected of a mature who had not fucked in years.  
His thoughts were interrupted when yasaka began to move at a strong and slow pace.  
-AAAHHH !!! AAAHHH !!! YES!!! AAAHHH !!! MORE!!! AAAHHH !!! - yasaka moaned with a half smile on his face as he looked at the ceiling and rode hard to taiga, his movements were slow but he made them hard making the sound of meat hitting meat be heard throughout the room  
-AAAHHH !!!! YES !!!! FUCK ME!!!!! AAAAHHHH !!!!! - yasaka groaned as she felt taiga's hands on her waist and increasing the speed and strength of the onslaught.  
-Do you like slut? Do you like how I fuck you huh?-Taiga asked as she moved her hips to the rhythm of the yasaka movements.  
-YES!!! I LIKE IT !!!!! FASTER!!!! AAAAHHHH !!! - she answered between yasaka moans as he turned to see him.  
-Well, how about this-said Taiga.  
Slap !!!  
AAAAAHHHHH !!!! YYYEEESSS!!! SLAP ME!!! AAAHHH!!! - Yasaka said moaning to feel her buttocks spanking.  
Slap !! slap !! slap !! slap !!  
-AAAAHHHH !!! AAAAHHHH !!! AAAAHHHH !!! - yasaka moaned when he felt the strong spanking of his partner.  
-God that tight-growling taiga while increasing the onslaught, in that he saw the breasts of yasaka bounce and not wanting to stay behind raised his hands to start playing with them.  
-AAAHHH !!! YES !!! SO DELICIOUS!!! YOU HAD ALREADY TAKEN!!! AAAHHH !!! - Yasaka said looking down at the man below her smiling with fun.  
-I ...... I regret ....- said taiga choppy because the yasaka vagina was very tight due to the years without sex and did not help how hot it was, I felt that his penis was melting.  
-shit !! He had never experienced anything like that! - In his entire career as a pornstar he had never fucked a vagina like that of yasaka, it really was something incredible he did not know how long it would last and that they only had 20 minutes fucking.  
-AAAHHH !!! LET'S GO!!! STRONGER!!! HARDER!!! FASTER!!! THAT RICH!!! - yasaka increased the speed of his movements which made the sound of meat beating meat increase, that and also that he was at the door of his orgasm.  
-AAAHHH !!! YESSSSS !!! ALMOST!!! MORE!!! AAAHHH !!! - yasaka moaned again loudly.  
-Aahh !!! ....... i...... I'm cumming ......- said taiga shortly no longer managing to prevent her orgasm.  
-Wait!!! Not yet !!! Resist !!! - Yasaka said desperately, was about to come and did not want to lose a good orgasm just because his partner did not have the resistance.  
-aaarrggg shit !!! - unable to resist more taiga cumming inside yasaka, for his luck he was also the trigger for yasaka orgasm.  
-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!! YYYEEESSS!!!!! - yasaka shouted loudly at the orgasm she had while arcing her back causing her breasts to rock.  
They were a few seconds without moving recovering from their orgasms.  
Yasaka felt amazing, she felt female once again she could feel the taiga semen filling her uterus.  
"Aaahhh ......so amazing..... I needed that," Yasaka thought relaxingly, really needed to release the accumulated stress and sexual frustration of years.  
And the hot seasons didn't help much.  
-Well ........ how about ....... the 2 round? -Asked yasaka already recovered from herorgasm and ready for more.  
-Hey? ah ..... yes ..... of course-said taiga nervously.  
He had underestimated her, he thought it would be very easy, that for not having had sex for a long time he would fall easily.  
But he was wrong.  
-Oohh? Apparently someone is already tired ?? - Yasaka said mockingly while withdrawing from it which caused a small moan from her and some semen came out of her vagina.  
Hearing this, Taiga frowned at the mockery and decided to go seriously.  
-Wait a moment-getting out of bed to go for a medicine bottle and increase its resistance. Taking some pills from the furniture where he was, he felt his energy return.  
"Well, let's see who laughs last, I will make you my bitch yasaka" - thought taiga evilly believing that with this I had already won.  
How wrong I was.  
"Well I'm ready," he said as he sat on the bed and masturbated his penis to go another round.  
-Excellent ..... I will let you be in command this time-immediately he got on all fours on the bed.  
Positioning behind her dazzled her wet vagina and also ... her pink anus that tempted him to .....  
-Don't even think about it- said Yasaka, looking at him with narrowed eyes from above her shoulder.  
Seeing yasaka's narrowed gaze but his tone left him trembling with fear, that and the intention to kill didn't help either.  
If it wasn't for medicine, he was sure that his cock would have gone limp because of the fear he felt at the moment.  
Yasaka was still an anal virgin and was reserving it for her future partner, since Kuno's father did not turn out to be what he expected and he disappointed her by abandoning her when he knew she was pregnant (it is not yet known about kuno's father on the wiki, correct me if I am wrong).  
Stopping to release murderous intent yasaka changed his gaze from mortal to sensual in second while he waved his butt to get the attention of her back and apparently worked.  
Leaving her initial shock, she saw how yasaka changes her gaze as she waved her ass to get her attention, positioning her penis at the entrance of her vagina.  
-Are you ready, bitch? -I ask as I spank him.  
-Aahh yes !! come on do it now !! - said yasaka already tired of waiting.  
-what whore hahaha-laughing in the end rammed yasaka hard which caused him to shake in front.  
-AAAHHH!!! AAAHHH!!! AAAHHH!!! FASTER!!! AAAHHH!!! AAAHHH!!! AAAHHH!!! FASTER!!! AAAHHH!!! - yasaka moaned again and again with a smile And eyes closed on his face.  
-Ah .... shit ... shit ... ah-cursed taiga between sighs despite seeing that medicine taken felt it was not enough.  
-AAAHHH!!! WHAT HAPPENS???!!!! THAT IS ALL???!!! AAAHHH!!! AAAHHH!!! MORESTRONGER!!! AAAHHH!!!-while moaning yasaka prompted him to be rude insulting his manhood.  
Taiga did not like that, taking his ponytail with his right hand began to increase the speed of his thrusts while spanking yasaka with his left hand.  
-You like it ?! you like it ?! you like it ?! This is how you like slut ?! Hey?! Eh?! - he asked as he spanked her harder.  
-AAAHHH!!! YES!!! YES!!! GIVE ME MORE!!! GIVE ME MORE!!! AAAHHH!!! YES!!! AAAHHH!!! - yasaka's lust increased as she fucked her like a cheap prostitute, adding that millions of people would see her fucking.  
-I LOVET!!! I LOVET!!! I LOVET!!! I LOVET!!! AAAHHH!!! - Yasaka repeated while starting to play with his left chest.  
Taiga changed hands, this time he grabbed his ponytail with his left hand and with his right hand he repeated the process again.  
-AAAHHH!!! YES!!! KEEP GOING!!! DON’T STOP!!! AAAHHH!!! GIVE ME MORE!!! AAAHHH!!! - yasaka moaned uncontrollably.  
-Gods-in an attempt to make her come faster I stop spanking her to reach her right breast and play with this one.  
-AAAHHH!!! YES!!! MY BREASTS!!! AAAHHH!!! PLAY WITH THEM !!! - yasaka moaned again with lust.  
-You really love it? Slut ?? To play with your lascivious breasts ?? - I ask while increasing his thrusts and at the same time pinching his nipple.  
-AAAAHHHH !!!! YES!!! I LOVET!!!! AAAAHHHH!!! DON’T STOP!!! FUCK ME !!!! AAAAHHHH!!!! - yasaka's moans increased as she felt her nipple pinch as she did the same with her left.  
Taiga kept playing with his chest and ramming it hard.  
-AAAAHHHH!!! AAAAHHHH!!!! There!!!! STRONGER!!! FASTER!!!! I LOVET!!! AAAAHHHH!!!! YES!!!! OH GOD!!!! FUCK ME HARDER !!!! GIVE ME MORE!!!! MORE !!!! - yasaka moaned uncontrollably as her 2 night orgasm was approaching strongly.  
\- Shit ...... I'm coming ... - said taiga between gasps.  
-ME TOO!!!! ME TOO!!!! – yasaka I was closer to cumming.  
Taiga in that pulled Yasaka towards which he caused his back to collide with his chest, releasing his ponytail so he could take her from the face and kiss her.  
-Mmmmm !!!! Mmmmm !!! Mmmmmm !!! - they both groaned between kisses while playing with yasaka's breasts.  
Until both reached their limit.  
-MMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!! - they groaned loudly in the kiss while closing their eyes tightly.  
Yasaka could feel the taiga filling her uterus for the second time with her fertile semen, but she doubted she would get pregnant but only in case she performed a contraceptive spell.  
Taiga on the other hand was tired, he could feel the inner walls of yasaka squeezing him tightly as if they wanted to squeeze his cock.  
They remained still for a few more moments until Taiga fell on the bed to which Yasaka accompanied him resting on his chest, they spent a few moments in silence until ...  
-You ... you're still not satisfied ... are you? -Asked Taiga already recovered from her orgasm and looking at the ceiling of her room.  
-Fufufu sorry to tell you that if I still have a lot of energy -said yasaka with an arrogant smile.  
Hearing this taiga I can not help but sigh, I had lost the bet they had so he would have to help her with his page even work for her.  
"Shit" he couldn't help cursing, yasaka hearing him laughed amused by his attitude.  
-Come on ... it would be fun, maybe you can't fuck me but I will let you fuck other women, isn't that enough? -I ask still funny about the situation.  
\- …………… I suppose …… - resigned sigh, at least it was better than nothing in his opinion.  
-Perfect tomorrow we start working ... see you at the house of te sakurai -said yasaka preparing to take a little nap.  
-That reminds me… .What do you want your pages to be called? -I question taiga just getting ready to sleep and not wake up until in the morning.  
-mmmmmm where is this more popular porn? -yasaka question closing his eyes.  
-In the USA of course-he answer already feeling the fatigue of the previous activities.  
Yasaka thought for a few seconds before taking a nap, looking for an appropriate name for her page. He remembered a name in English that caught his attention since that was what kitsune means in that language.  
\- …………… ..vixen ……… - he said in a whisper before falling into the world of dreams.


	2. Dancing with a sexy kitty - lemon

Outside one of the most popular clubs in Kyoto, a sexy girl was walking, shaking her hips with each step, and her breasts bounced, drawing the attention of those who saw her.  
She was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-shaped pupils. This was wearing a dress  
Strapless black color that reached above the knee which made her beautiful legs shine, had certain open parts that showed her beautiful skin. the dress was very tight to the point that highlighted the thong that the girl wore.  
The girl's name was Kuroka, she belonged to a rare class of Nekomata called Nekoshou and which was in danger of extinction. She was looking for strong guys to be given strong children and to save her race from extinction.  
but she was not here for her race but to have fun and release stress.  
Being a fugitive, working for the Khaos Brigade and looking for a partner to repopulate his race was not easy and he was starting to get very frustrated. as if it were a lucky shot, yasaka the leader of the yokai fraction had called her to make an offer, hearing her say that she was surprised would be little but she accepted the offer without hesitation not much for the surprise of yasaka since she already knew what it was like she.  
She was very lustful and very exhibitionist so much that she didn't mind wearing underwear under her kimono or even fighting naked and didn't care.  
and the yasaka offer ………… ..  
lodging when needed, money and help to repopulate their race.  
I doubt very much in accepting the offer of yasaka besides that I could release his stress since Vali was not interested in having sex, Arthur was a gentleman and Bikou was a jerk.  
Entering without any difficulty to the establishment he could see that the place was very large, with some armchairs to sit, tables, a drinks bar and the DJ at the bottom of the place. in the center many people danced in an animated way and some very provocative which only made her warm up when she saw some movements of some girls.  
Kuroka: (good time of the show) - she said to herself as she started walking towards the center of the track.  
As Yasaka said to do what she wanted, it didn't matter, she already had cameras in place and the hotel by the end of the night.  
wiggling her hips sideways and making her breasts bounce and her buttocks shake, most of the men and some women looked at her with lust, seeing this I can't help smiling after all she knew she had a great body and always took advantage.  
who would not ?.....  
coming to the center of the track magically the music changed to a sexier one, when the music began to play she began to move her hips from side to side with the beat of the music, then she began to dance in a sexy way, running her hands through his whole body, moving erotically and making twerks that were returning to men.  
in that 2 men approached one behind and one in front who looked at her with lust.  
one with red hair and one with green hair.  
the green-haired man stood behind her putting his hands on her waist and began to keep up with the redhead just put his hands a little above the other and began to dance.  
the 3 do everything possible so that their bodies are as close as possible, especially kuroka since this rubbed his butt with his crotch with the back peliverde and with one of his hands sometimes caressed the crotch of the redhead.  
both boys were totally excited about this and began to continue with the game, because the peliverde moved his right hand to his chest and squeezed and with the other whipped his butt, while the redhead squeezed him kissed his neck.  
This caused Kuroka to groan, luckily the music makes them not heard.  
In an act of extreme lust the peliverde grabbed the kuroka hair by pulling backward causing the redhead to be bothered by this, but enjoy the view.  
the peliverde was ramming her in such a way that they seemed to have sex but with her clothes on, this made the black-haired's breasts shake in the air and almost lost her balance.  
but it only took a few seconds to return to its old position of 3  
They were kissing, caressing, touching and dancing one more song, but Kuroka had already warmed up enough to be able to pass to the best part, separating from them for their disappointment which did not last long since she made them a signal so that the follow and without wasting time quickly followed.  
both boys were walking their names, the green movie was called drake and the redhead was called zeke, at the exit they put a hand of each on the back of the blackhead who left them without caring that they squeezed their buttocks or caressing her.  
when they left the club, both men saw a limousine waiting for them, which Kuroka led them to, entering it they could see that it was very luxurious.  
when closing the door, the limo started instantly but it was not the only thing.  
When they felt that the car was moving, they pounced on Kuroka, who was loved by these men.  
One began to kiss her lips while the other kissed her neck, both stroked her breasts and touched her legs.  
Kuroka: Mmmmmm !!! Mmmmmmm !!! - It was the drowned moans that came out of his mouth when he felt her breasts touch and caressed her legs.  
both men tried to take her clothes off and fuck right there but Kuroka didn't let them, she wanted to fuck in a soft bed not in a limousine seat.  
trying to resist as much as possible they dedicated themselves to just kissing and caressing, but nothing more which frustrated the boys but they understood that after this they will get wild.  
arriving at the hotel, the 3 of them got off the limu to go to their room.  
but still they couldn't stop.  
Kuroka: Mmmmmm !!! Mmmmmmm !!! - she moaned being imprisoned by the boys in the elevator who continued touching her body and kissing her delicious lips.  
when the elevator opened they quickly separated and walked quickly to the dark-haired room which was already more than anxious.  
opening the room the peliverde was the first to jump against kuroka which did not refuse, the redhead not wanting to stay behind also went to the pair and tried to grab what he could of the body of the blackhead.  
Kuroka separating from the boys used his jojutsu to put them in a transe and control them proceeded to give orders.  
Kuroka: go to the bathroom and take off your clothes and come back when you are naked.- it was the order he gave to the men.  
these being in a state of hypnosis obeyed and entered the bathroom together.  
Seeing that they had already entered the bathroom to take off her clothes, she began to do the same.  
1 minute later  
both men left the bathroom naked, like the day they came into the world.  
Kuroka only licked his lips when he saw their muscular bodies and large erections.  
calculated that the peliverde was the largest per inch and calculated that it was 9  
and the redhead was at least 8  
Tonight will be fun…  
(snap)  
When they heard a click, the men saw a naked Kuroka lying on the bed with only a purple thong covering her crotch.  
Seeing that they both stared at her body, she signaled them to come to her.  
neither slow nor lazy were already standing on the bed to which Kuroka began to crawl towards them like a cat tasting its prey. when he reached the end of the bed he licked his lips when he saw the big and erect penises of his companions and it didn't take long to start stimulating them with his hands.  
peliverde: oh yes  
redhead: Mmmmm  
it was the moans that came out of their mouths when they felt the warm hands of the nekoshou masturbate their penises from top to bottom.  
in that she began to lick both penises as if they were palettes of different flavors and she was comparing them.  
guys: oh shit / oh yes baby  
When he heard the moans of the Kuroka men, he knew he was doing a good job.  
kuroka: nya ... how delicious mmmm which one am I going to eat first? - she asked herself debating which one would be first.  
kuroka: well ... I'll start with you nya.- he told the redhead just to start sucking his penis up and down, winking at him while he did it.  
zeke: oh yes ... plug it ... little bitch ...- he said enjoying the mouth of the blackhead, she knew how to suck  
drake: hey what about my beautiful? - I ask in a false tone of pain.  
Kuroka just rolled his eyes and releasing Zeke's cock to his disappointment, he began to suck Drake's limb which began to moan with pleasure. so as not to leave Zeke alone, he started masturbating his penis.  
Kuroka changed from penis to penis to give her two companions the greatest amount of pleasure to both.  
in that he began to give each one a deep throat that almost made them run.  
drake: shit, it feels amazing.- currently kuroka had taken his entire penis in his throat, ignoring his gag reflex he shook his head up and down.  
After a few seconds of pleasure Kuroka retired and turned to Zeke.  
kuroka: it's your turn honey nya.- immediately he did the same thing he did with drake and swallowed the whole penis of the redhead.  
zeke: hell ... you make it so easy ... do you have experience? - he couldn't help asking the woman who was sucking his penis which only responded with a flirtatious wink.  
Zeke's pleasure didn't last long since Kuroka pulled his penis from his mouth.  
kuroka: tell me guys ... do you want to feel my tits nya ?? - I ask at the same time I put your hands under bust to make them look bigger.  
The boys only nodded when they saw the breasts of the black-haired girl who bounced them, when she saw her answers, Kuroka smiled in a sensual way and brought a penis to each of her breasts and began to move them in circular movements causing them to even touch her nipples .  
kuroka: nya !!! mmm !!! How rich it feels nya !!! - Feeling those big pieces of meat on her breasts was great and they were enjoying the faces of the boys.  
but it was time to increase the level.  
both grabbed kuroka's hands and lifted it which caused him to release his penises.  
Kuroka was confused by this, until she saw the two kneel before her, lowering her thong and felt ...  
kuroka: nya !!!! that rich nya !!!!! - he groaned when he felt like the two men began giving him oral sex.  
Drake in front of him was licking her vagina already wet with excitement and sucking her clit.  
Zeke started licking his anus, introducing his tongue into it to lubricate it for later.  
kuroka: oh yes nya !!! yes!!! yes!!! do not stop nya !!! - moaning loudly looking at the ceiling to feel those skillful tongues lubricate their holes.  
hearing kuroka's moans they increased their work, increasing the speed of their licks and introducing more in their tongues.  
kuroka: Oh yes nya !!!! nya !!! nya !!! I run nya !!! - Normally I would not arrive so quickly to her orgasms by oral sex, but this one was double and much more pleasant.  
Zeke touched a sensitive spot on the blackhead's anus and Drake bit his clitoris slightly causing the nekoshou's orgasm.  
kuroka: NYA !!!!! - I shout to the sky releasing its fluids in the face of drake and splashing a little zeke.  
they were moments of silence in which zeke got up and began to play with the breasts of the brunette in a gentle way causing slight moans of this.  
and drake was cleaning the vaginal fluids of kuroka.  
Kuroka: Nya !!! Nya !!! Nya !!! - were the light moans that came out of his mouth to feel how they played with her breasts and still licked her vagina.  
in that kuroka pushed them aside for confusion just to hear the following ...  
kuroka: enough guys ... it's time for the show nya ... - he said giving them a sensual smile that made their penises twitch.  
doggy style  
Kuroka: NYA !!! Nya! Nya! Nya! yes!! So nya !!! So!!! Nya !!! - moaning to feel like drake was behind her ramming her hard making her breasts rock.  
Kuroka: Nya !!! how delicious nya !!! do not stop!!! Nya !!! - In that he felt like Zeke grabbed his head and forced her to swallow his penis.  
To Zeke's surprise, the brunette did not bother and began to suck his penis quickly.  
drake: arg, hell how tight is this ... don't you think? -he asked his partner between gasps and without diminishing his movements.  
zeke: I still don't ... fuck her vagina ... stupid ... so I don't know ... -he replied to his partner feeling like the brunette was swallowing his entire penis and without objections.  
kuroka: Mmmmmm !!!! Mmmmmmm !!! Mmmmmmm !!! - it was the drowned moans that couldn't come out because he was sucking Zeke's penis.  
It was a really exciting sight in Kuroka's opinion, two men fucking her like a piece of meat.  
really at this moment it must look like a whore.  
kuroka: (you have to be rich !!! keep fucking me nya !!!) - he thought to feel how he was fucked hard and fast.  
the two men did not give truce to the nekoshou, drake rammed her with great force causing her breasts to shake in the air and zeke had a firm control over her head which forced her to swallow her entire penis.  
Kuroka: Mmmmmm !!! Mmmmmmmm !!! (louder !!! faster !!!) - It was a shame that the screams of the blackhead could not be heard, especially adding that nya to her.  
Drake watched as the kuroka breasts were shaking and not wanting to leave them without attention, he bent down to be able to take one and start playing with him, zeke not wanting to stay behind took the other kuroka's chest.  
Kuroka: Mmmmmm !!! Mmmmmm !!! Mmmmmm !!! (Oh yes! Play with my breasts !!! Do not stop !!!) - It was the drowned moans that were heard at once with their internal thoughts.  
in that drake with his free hand began to whip his butt to be able to increase the pleasure of tonight.  
drake: how are you? do you like a whore huh - I ask him without stopping his actions towards the back of the brunette and still playing with his chest is squeezing his nipple.  
Kuroka in that did not resist and stop sucking Zeke's penis this scream ..  
kuroka: yes !!! spank me nya !!! come on!!! Punish this sexy kitty nya !!! don't stop nya !!! - moaning loudly for the pleasure he was having and at the same time he was masturbating zeke's penis so as not to disregard it.  
Listening to the words of Kuroka this increased his speed of his movements making the blackhead shout even more.  
Kuroka: Nya !!! So!!! don't stop nya !!! keep giving me hard nya !!! - I moaned with my eyes closed and a smile on my face while still masturbating the redhead.  
but the boys had already reached their limit.  
drake: arg! shit! Kuroka I run! - growling running inside the nekoshou without giving him a chance to comment  
Zeke was the same only this time he grabbed the head of kuroka and put his penis back into the mouth of kuroka which forced her to swallow all his semen.  
Kuroka: Mmmmmm !!! (mmmm how delicious !! ...) - He was enjoying the boys' orgasm even though she hadn't reached his.  
I still enjoy it.  
Having taken all of Zeke's semen, Kuroka turned to see how Drake pulled his penis out of his vagina and could see a few drops of semen falling.  
kuroka: (mmm really ran inside my mmm no matter I had cast an infertility spell for tonight) - even though wanting to help her race is restored she didn't have plans to get pregnant with an ordinary human, no powers or sacred gear to back it up.  
So she had used an infertility spell for tonight, it was very unlikely she would get pregnant but she didn't want to take a chance.  
kuroka: well guys .... change of positions nya ... - he said smiling seductively to both of them to which the boys nodded with perverted smiles.  
cowgirl  
this time zeke was lying in bed with a kuroka on top of him riding hard and drake standing on the left side holding the head of kuroka with both hands.  
Kuroka: Yes! fuck me nya !!! take me nya !!! strong nya !!! fast nya !!! - Taking Drake's penis out of his mouth so he can make his moans heard.  
drake: shit your mouth excellent !! don't you agree zeke? - I ask his partner that he was now enjoying the tight vagina of the nekoshou.  
zeke: yes lose !! heck your vagina is one of the best !! - He said moving his hips in tune with those of Kuroka.  
drake: I know, hell !! - In that Kuroka again swallowed his entire penis and giving him a deep throat.  
drake: whore yes !!! - shout grabbing the head of kuroka and helping him to swallow more of his penis.  
Kuroka: Mmmmmm !!! Mmmmmm !!! Mmmmmm !!! - It was the drowned moans that he emitted when his mouth was full.  
Kuroka: Mmmmmm !!! Mmmmmm !!! Nya !!! So!!! Give me hard!!! Nya que rico !!! - Taking Drake's penis out of his mouth so he could release his erotic moans in order to warm the boys more, which worked by feeling like Zeke grabbed her hips and made her increase her movements.  
Kuroka: Nya !!! It feels so good!!! give me more!!! fuck me nya !!! His moans were interrupted when Drake took her by the head to suck his penis again, something she happily in it.  
Kuroka moved was really very good at this, had great control over her hips and without neglecting her blowjob.  
and both men could not feel lucky for those skills.  
Kuroka: Mmmmmm !!! Mmm !!! Mmmmm !!! Mmmmm !!! - His moans only made them both try to release more of their erotic moans.  
whereby…  
Kuroka: Mmmmmm !!! nya !!! I like that nya! Give me hard nya! - He could not help but leave his groans when he felt Zeke squeeze his buttocks and whipped them, and drake under his hand to squeeze his left chest and pinch his nipple.  
Kuroka: Nya !!! keep it up nya !!! Do not stop!!! keep fucking guys !!! - when he finished speaking he started to suck drake's penis while massaging his balls.  
Drake was glad to accept his friend Taiga's request to record this video with this girl, she thought she would be an amateur or a rookie but it turned out quite the opposite.  
This was supposed to be his first video, but he did it as an expert, his body, his movements, his moans… especially his groans. and he realized that he couldn't hear them because he was giving him a blowjob.  
and remembered the juicy butt of the brunette.  
drake: change! - He said to Kuroka's confusion, which was reciprocated when he saw how he positioned himself above her and felt ...  
kuroka: Nya ?? !! - Shout surprised to feel as drake began to introduce his penis in his rear.  
kuroka: wait ... do it more ... ..space nya ... .- he said with some difficulty since he had not had double penetration before, so this was new to her.  
Drake did this, slowly but surely introducing his penis into the black hole's anal hole, to help this Zeke had stopped moving to facilitate his partner's action.  
It took only a few seconds longer to be able to introduce everything without harming the nekoshou.  
kuroka: Aaahhh …… .Aaahhh…… is inside …… ..Aaahhh …… - was what she could say between breaths when she felt 2 large pieces of meat inside her.  
but they didn't even give him time to breathe ...  
Kuroka: Nya !!! Nya !!! Nya !!! Nya !!! Nya !!! Nya !!! Nya !!! Nya !!! Nya !!! Nya !!! - It was the only thing that came out of the mouth of kuroka to feel how both began to move without coordination within it.  
One entered and another left her, despite not being coordinated yet they were giving the Nekoshou much pleasure.  
drake: heck I love his groans to you not zeke? - he asked his partner who was under kuroka penetrating her vagina.  
zeke: yes, hell. - Drake replied as both began to increase their movements causing more moans of kuroka.  
Kuroka: Nya !!! Nya !!! So nya !!! Do not stop!!! I love!!! Nya !!! - They were the first articulated words since they began with double penetration.  
the men began to move faster and stronger for great pleasure of kuroka.  
Kuroka: Nya !!! Nya !!! Nya !!! stronger nya !!! stronger nya !!! - Kuroka felt in the middle of a sandwich, being crushed between these two men who were fucking her.  
leaning on zeke causing his tits to press with his chest worked, he began to kiss passionately with zeke which corresponded, moving his hands from the hips of kuroka towards his creamy legs to which he dedicated himself to caressing everything could.  
Drake could only devote himself harder and faster by making the bed creak.  
They were like that for a while, fucking the body of the nekoshou, who could only moan and groan with pleasure.  
Kuroka: Nya !!! Nya !!! well guys !!! don't stop !!! increase speed !!! faster !!! - he moaned loudly when he felt like Drake kissed his neck and tightened his right chest. while zeke sucked his left chest by biting his nipple at times or pulling him with his teeth while still stroking her creamy legs.  
drake: hey zeke! - he said to his partner, stopping kissing the neck of kuroka.  
zeke: what?! - I reply annoyed since I stop sucking on Kuroka's tits to answer him.  
drake: let's change! It's time for the final act! - He said giving Zeke a look that he understood right away.  
this confused Kuroka but just like the previous time it was answered when the two men left her confusing her more, and also disappointing her.  
Drake had gotten out of bed to walk to the center of the room, Zeke took Kuroka off him and followed Drake's footsteps.  
both men stood staring at each other but looking at kuroka, giving the black-haired lustful smiles and flirty winks.  
It took him a few seconds to understand the message when he did it gave the two men a lustful look.  
getting off the bed to get in the middle of the men, in that drake lifting her from her legs while she was wrapping her legs around her waist.  
standing  
Kuroka: Nya !!! - he groaned when he felt like drake penetrated his vagina again, but it didn't stop there.  
Zeke, seeing that his teammates were already in position, approached behind Kuroka to penetrate his anus.  
kuroka: NYA !!! - this time his moan was louder than the last.  
They stood still for a few seconds to start moving furiously.  
Kuroka: Nya !!! Nya !!! yes!!! So!!! So!!! Nya !!! stronger!!! louder guys nya !!! - he moaned with his head looking at the ceiling with a lustful smile and his eyes closed.  
on the other hand the boys went up and down to kuroka making their penetrations at the same time unlike when they were in bed.  
the boys were already at their limit and had been fucking for at least 2 and could not last a little longer  
Therefore, they decided to finish it at once, making it as erotic as possible.  
kuroka: Come on nya !!! give me stronger nya !!! fuck me guys nya !!! nya !!! - he told them encouraging them to give as much as they could in this last assault.  
listening to the words of kuroka they felt a game going on inside them.  
they began to raise and lower it with more force and hardness than the other times making their penises touch sensitive points in their vagina and anus.  
Kuroka: Nya !!! Nya !!! So!!! I like that nya! don't stop guys !!! fuck me like a whore nya !!! fuck nya !!! - he moaned with a lustful smile, the pleasure was a lot but it wasn't enough to break it.  
the two men followed and continued to raise and lower it, sticking their hard bodies to the soft Kuroka.  
Kuroka was in ecstasy really worth accepting the yasaka offer, he would continue to do this until he found a good candidate to repopulate his race.  
in the last minutes it was just down and up ..  
Kuroka: Nya !!! yes!!! stronger nya !!! louder !!! - I was really moaning like a porn star.  
drake: come on bitch !! shouts!!! Shout like the whore you are! - He shouted at the brunette who just smiled and answered ...  
kuroka: yes nya !!! I am a whore nya !!! I want to be fucked like one !!! Nya !!! - Gemia without any download the nekoshou.  
zeke: these two if they get into their role.- he said quietly to see how his teammates began to say vulgarities.  
in that they both felt that their orgasm was already approaching, in that they went down to kuroka which got the message and got on their knees.  
grabbing his penises with his hands he began to masturbate furiously by opening his mouth and closing his eyes waiting for his run.  
drake / zeke: arg / shit.- they both growled running in the face of the brunette.  
some ropes reached her breasts and hair but most fell into her mouth and face.  
When he felt that semen ropes stopped falling, he opened his eyes only to see how the humans he had fucked were somewhat exhausted.  
looking down he saw that some traces of semen on her breasts, with his fingers collected what had fallen on her breasts and face.  
Kuroka: Mmmmm! How delicious !! - He said when he finished sucking all the semen that did not fall into his mouth, giving a sensual smile.  
It was silent for about 5 seconds until ...  
?? : and cut !!  
The three occupants turned to see how a girl with a thin body and white hair came out, making her blue eyes shine, she carried a laptop in her hands.  
this girl's name was tsuki hanata and taiga called her to help with the website  
tsuki: I look very good friends, I have to admit that you have a lot of talent for this kuroka-san had done it before? - asked curiously about the nekoshou.  
kuroka: it is actually the first time nya, and I have to admit that I really liked nya.- he answered while looking for a towel to take a bath.  
tsuki: wow… well, I have to admit that he has natural talent kuroka-san mmm well I have to think about the title of the video, kuroka-san doesn't have a pseudonym or nickname right? - I ask the woman in the room.  
kuroka: no ... but put me sluty catgirl or something nya- he told the other girl who started typing on her laptop.  
tsuki: mmm that nickname sounds horny, well I retire arriving home I will upload the video and kuroka-san with his pay should talk to yasaka-sama, since it will be by card and they must open a bank account.- he told the brunette who nodded.  
Tsuki: Well, I'm retiring friends, once again that great video.- He said to go to the door and leave the apartment.  
kuroka: well I'm going to take a bath guys ... are you going to stay nya? - I ask both men who hadn't spoken since Tsuki appeared.  
Drake: no thanks, I will go home and there I will take a bath.- He answered while looking for his clothes to leave the apartment.  
zeke: I do the same, but I will only get to sleep goodbye kuroka-san, see you later drake.- he answered already dressed and going to the door and saying goodbye to his colleagues who offered him a quick farewell.  
When he said goodbye to Zeke Kuroka, he entered the bathroom so he could wipe all the sweat he had on his body and the semen from his hair.  
Today was a fun night.  
Kuroka: (I will have to thank Yasaka for this nya) .- He thought to feel hot water coming out of the shower and thus beginning to clean himself to be able to sleep.  
Kyoto - Royal Palace  
yasaka: fufufu knew that girl had it in her.- she said not impressed watching the video of kuroka in her garden having a little tea at a table.  
she and other youkai who were too much ... ... horny ... ... not to say another word (whore) ... had agreed to participate in the industry.  
whether it be money, pleasure or fame in the human world.  
yasaka: mmmm 1 million visits in a week? not bad. - he said while giving a drink to his tea.  
youkai: yasaka-sama.- one of her servants called her.  
yasaka: yes? Tell me what happens? - I ask wanting to know if something happened.  
youkai: your guest just arrived yasaka-sama- notified her lady.  
yasaka: excellent, please pass her on.- she told her servant smiling at him.  
youkai: yes yasaka-sama.- bowing and leaving the place.  
It only took a few seconds for a woman to make a presence.  
She was a very beautiful woman with brown hair up to her shoulders, purple eyes, she had a voluptuous body and dressed in a white dress.  
yasaka seeing her come in I can't help smiling after all it had been a while since they saw each other.  
yasaka: venelana friend !! Time has passed.- she said hugging her friend causing both of her breasts to press.  
A spectacular sight for any man.  
yasaka: tell me ... how can I help you? - he asked giving a flirtatious smile.  
to be continue….

English is not my birth language so I apologize if there are spelling mistakes.

following chapters:  
venelana: i fuck my handsome nephew  
akeno: one night at the club  
yasaka: a vixen on the beach

greetings and thanks !!!


End file.
